Secrets de Sang
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: Quand Voldemort découvre une branche secrète de la famille Malefoy et qu'il décide de l'exploiter, à ses risques et périls ... une histoire avec loups et vampires, slash hpdm en fond


Hello !

Bon je vais présenter un petit peu mieux la fic que par le court résumé possible que vous avez lu il ya quelques secondes ....

Ici je prends l'histoire d'un point de vue d'un nouveau personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, que vous découvrirez dès le premier chapitre, il n'y a pas de cross over, les loups-garous et les vampires seront au rendez-vous et je pense à ajouter un ou deux veelas

comme pairing, il y aura donc du HPDM (donc slash mâle/mâle donc les homophobes, ne lisez pas), mais pas tout de suite et ce couple ne sera pas central, le héros principal étant celui que j'ai créé moi-même. Il sera d'ailleurs en couple avec ... hum secret ^^ je vais pas tout vous dire maintenant et je base cette histoire sur la lutte contre Mr je-ne-veux-pas-qu'on-prononce-mon-nom-sans-avoir-peur Voldemort, alors ce sera principalement de l'action.

Le rating : M, je sais que je commence soft mais pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'ai tendance à faire beaucoup souffrir mes persos, donc pour les âmes sensibles je conseille de ne pas lire cette fic

Pour les autres, bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre

* * *

**Un des secrets de la famille Malefoy : **famille cachée

La lumière de la lune pénètre lentement dans mon dortoir, filant mutinement à travers les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, me narguant alors que je ne parviens toujours pas à dormir. C'est pourtant la première nuit de l'année scolaire et je ne dors pas. Pourquoi ? Je vais me présenter un peu avant.

Je suis Valérios Maleck, étudiant à Poudlard en 6ème année, envoyé à Serdaigle. Du moins officiellement. Officieusement, j'ai manqué de peu d'être à Serpentard et surtout je ne porte pas ce nom. Je suis en réalité Christopher Malefoy.

Jamais entendu parler de moi ?

Normal.

Car pour les sorciers, Christopher Malefoy n'existe pas, car pour les Malefoy, Christopher n'est que le fils cracmol d'Atorius Malefoy tout aussi cracmol. La honte de la famille comme l'a clamé le très cher cousin de mon père, le non moindre Lucius Malefoy.

Ma mère aussi est une cracmol. Tous deux viennent d'une lignée de sang pur, donc je ne vous dis pas pour les fêtes en famille …

J'ai deux frères. Tous les deux sont plus âgés que moi et me méprisent je crois. Ou du moins on ne s'apprécie pas vraiment. Ils sont tous les deux moldus à ce que je sache, et ils ne savent pas que je suis un sorcier.

Quand j'ai eu onze ans et que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard le jour de mon anniversaire, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Enfin, personne sauf à mon cousin, Starius Sklye.

J'avais peu de contact avec le reste de ma famille, mais j'avais rapidement compris ce qui séparait nos familles en lisant la lettre : la magie. Alors je me suis adressé à la seule personne qui ne m'avait pas l'air inabordable à mon âge, mon cousin.

J'avais aussi Drago, enfin il n'est pas vraiment mon cousin, ou du moins pas directement, mais nous portons le même nom de famille. On a le même âge d'ailleurs, mais son air froid et hautain qu'il a sans cesse m'avait refroidi de lui parler à l'époque.

J'ai donc parlé à Starius. De la lettre, mais aussi, par après d'une de mes particularités.

Je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir choisi pour m'aider. Il m'a tout dit et m'a même aidé pour mes affaires. Et aussi pour mon secret, je ne voulais pas que mes parents sachent.

Et Starius m'a approuvé. Autant une branche de ma famille sorcière ne jurait que par la pureté du sang, autant mes parents étaient attachés à leur « normalité » et à celle de mes frères. Ainsi qu'à la mienne, et c'est pourquoi je ne leur ai rien dit.

Mon cousin m'a tout expliqué. Ce qu'était Poudlard, la magie, les cours, la poste, Gringotts, les quatre maisons, le quidditch, les animaux et ma particularité que je n'arrivais pas à nommer et que je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour la garder secrète : les métamorphomages.

Je pouvais au gré de ma volonté et pour une durée illimitée changer de traits de visages, de taille, de couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux. Et Star m'a même aidé à m'entraîner pendant les vacances.

Ainsi, Christopher Malefoy, petit châtain au yeux noisettes doux, devint Valérios Maleck, plus grand, des cheveux plus foncés, presque noirs comme ceux de Starius et j'ai opté pour des yeux bleus sombres avec la pupille bordée de bleu électrique.

Starius a fait beaucoup pour moi. Il a parlé au directeur, qui m'a changé de nom, sur l'inscription je devenais réellement Valérios et j'étais sorcier, élève à Poudlard.

J'ai convaincu mes parents que je partais en internat, un moldu bien évidemment, et je suis rentré pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Starius m'avait dit pour le choixpeau. Et quand j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle, comme lui, même s'il a fallu que je bataille ferme avec ledit choixpeau pour qu'il ne m'envoie pas à Serpentard, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux.

Ce soir-là je l'avais rejoint à la table des serdaigles et il m'avait félicité.

« -Et un deuxième serdy dans la famille » qu'il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille.

C'est vrai que tous les membres de notre famille, exceptés mes parents et mes frères, avaient tous été envoyés à Serpentard.

J'étais donc soulagé de ne pas être dans la même maison que Drago. Pas qu'il me faisait peur, mais qu'il me donnait froid.

Mais les problèmes de notre famille ne furent rapidement plus le plus gros problème que j'avais devant moi.

Voldemort.

Ce sale enfoiré avait blessé et tué bien des gens, même en étant à peine vivant. J'ai appris que Star aidait Dumbledore. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi et quand j'ai proposé mon aide, il m'a dit de faire attention à moi.

Je souris rien qu'à y repenser. En fait mon grand frère c'est lui. Du moins dans mon cœur c'est lui, Simon et Mathieu sont mes frères, mais pas comme Starius. Starius est bien plus pour moi qu'eux.

Mais ce sont mes frères. Et Voldemort qui voulait que toute la famille Malefoy ait son utilité.

Quand il a découvert la part cracmole de l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy il en a conclu une chose :

« Les enfants feront d'excellents loups-garous »

Rogue, espion de l'ordre du phénix dont je fais partie depuis maintenant deux ans, m'a averti que Voldy avait envoyé Greyback sur moi et mes frères.

Il est venu pendant l'été.

Il aurait pu nous avoir tous les trois … trois cracmols pour un lycanthrope, quoi de plus facile ?

Mais je ne suis pas cracmol.

Il m'a mordu.

Mais il ne mordra plus jamais personne.

Ça je ne l'ai pas dit à Starius. Je n'ai pas osé. Voldemort croit que c'est un des aurors qui a neutralisé et tué son plus fidèle chien et que les trois moldus Malefoy sont toujours aussi cracmols qu'au premier jour de leurs existences.

Je suis animagus et j'ai obtenu Optimal à chacune de mes buses. Chacune, sauf l'histoire de la magie. Et pourtant, quand Greyback est venu à la maison … j'ai rien pu faire. Rien. Si ce n'est que remercier mes parents de m'avoir choisi pour que je sois le premier sur sa liste … comme ça au moins mes frères n'ont rien eu.

_Flash back, pov omniscient_

_« -Alors comme ça il y a eu un cas cracmol dans ta famille Lucius … » susurra une voix froide à l'encontre d'un mangemort encagoulé._

_« -Je … oui Maître »_

_« -Qui ? »_

_« -Mon cousin »_

_« -Il a des descendants ? »_

_Un silence amer et tendu suivit la question du lord noir. Lucius contint ses tremblements de voix avant de répondre aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait :_

_« -Oui mon Seigneur »_

_« -Combien ? Et de qui ? »_

_« -Il a trois fils, de Melinda Calleigh »_

_« -La cracmol Calleigh ?! Intéressant, qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout, l'état des fils ? »_

_« -Cracmols aussi maître »_

_« -Âges ? »_

_« -vingt-et-un, dix-neuf et seize … »_

_« -Bien, fort bien » le coupa Voldemort. « Convoque les parents, ils sont Malefoy, ils me doivent allégeance et j'ai à discuter avec eux … »_

_. . ._

_« -Nos fils ? Pourquoi ? Ils sont moldus ! » sanglota Melinda sous le regard froid et perçant du Seigneur des ténèbres._

_« -Qui dit moldu ne dit pas incapable »_

_« -Mais ils n'ont aucun pouvoir ! »_

_« -Greyback se chargera de ça »_

_« -Et pourquoi les trois ? » risqua Atorius Malefoy, alors que sa femme crispait ses ongles dans la chair de son bras._

_« -Bien, si tu m'en offres un complètement, corps et âme, j'accepte d'épargner les deux autres, après tout, des loups-garous, ça peut être n'importe qui … Mais …» Le lord suspendit sa phrase, dardant son regard machiavélique sur le couple au bord du gouffre._

_« -Je vous laisse choisir qui vous me donnez »_

_Un sourire glacial étira la bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort qui savourait l'effroi du couple. Ils aimaient leurs trois fils, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir eux ! Melinda s'effondra complètement en larmes aux côtés de son mari, qui savait lui qu'il ne pouvait pas hésiter bien longtemps sinon il perdrait ses trois fils et non pas un. Il dit le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, un peu au hasard, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à quel fils il allait condamner sur sa propre demande._

_« -Chris » murmura-t-il._

_. . ._

_« -Chéri, on va dîner ce soir, ne nous attends pas et ne fais pas la fête avec des amis ici … »_

_« -Maman … »_

_Malgré le soupir agacé de son fils cadet, Melinda Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, tous ses conseils et invectives étaient tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, mais elle devait parler, sinon elle lèverait les yeux sur son fils adoré et ne pourrait plus … _

_« -Tes frères sont chez leurs copines, notre ami ne va pas tarder alors accueille le bien je t'en prie et … »_

_« -Maman j'ai compris … »_

_« -Et ne cuisine pas, ne fais rien brûler, ne va pas … »_

_Christopher abandonna l'idée de faire taire sa mère qui était partie dans son monologue et se concentra sur son verre d'eau pendant qu'elle continuait à lui parler. Ce ne fut que quand son père la prit avec lui que le calme revint. _

_Chris soupira, savourant un instant le silence. Malgré tout, quand il était chez lui il ne se doutait de rien. Il aurait dû. _

_Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il était déjà tard et la nuit commençait à tomber. Chris bâilla, rajusta une de ses mèches bouclées qui lui retombait devant les yeux et alla ouvrir. _

_Il arrêta de respirer même si son visage ne laissait rien passer._

_Mais il savait. Ses parents avaient fait tout ce cinéma pour ça … ils l'avaient laissé à Voldemort._

_Et son chien venait faire le sale boulot. Et il était devant sa porte. La lune commençait à se montrer et le loup entra sans y être invité. _

_Sa baguette. Dans sa table de nuit._

_Mais c'était trop loin et la lune était déjà là._

_Un claquement de porte retentit, suivi d'un hurlement de loup sauvage. Des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Mais c'était trop tard._

_Chris dut sauter de la rambarde de l'escalier pour échapper au loup et se retrouva un étage plus bas, il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une arme._

_Animagus, il l'était …_

_Mais il avait besoin de sa baguette._

_Un hurlement de douleur se répercuta sur les murs de la cuisine quand une mâchoire impitoyable enserra l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Un coup de griffe puissant lui barra le dos alors qu'il se dégageait d'un geste vif. _

_Un nouveau coup de mâchoire dans le coude, un muscle qui cède, un craquement d'os … et un couteau dans l'œil de Greyback. _

_Pantelant, Valérios regarda le loup s'effondrer à ses pieds et grimaça en regardant son bras. _

_Son avant bras droit était assurément cassé, suintant de sang et juste au-dessus du coude une marque de morsure. Sa clavicule devait être dans le même état. _

_Passant fébrilement une main dans son dos il constata avec effroi les dégâts. Sans plus se soucier de la douleur qui le taraudait, il retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette et en quelques sorts se guérit en apparence, retourna en bas, répara ce qui devait l'être après le passage du loup, puis transplana. _

_Ou du moins se déplaça dans l'espace avec ce que sa condition d'animagus phénix lui permettait. Il lança un sortilège d'entrave puis de mort au corps du loup, pour brouiller les pistes. Jamais personne ne saurait ce que Greyback avait fait de sa soirée._

_. . ._

_Fin Flash back_

J'ai effacé physiquement presque toutes les marques que le loup m'avait laissé. Seules quelques traces de dents subsistent sur mon épaule droite et au-dessus de mon coude. Ainsi qu'une strie de griffes dans mon dos, mais on ne la voit pas énormément.

Dans trois jours la lune sera pleine.

Et je ne sais pas si je suis ou non loup-garou.

Je n'ai pas osé vérifier si je sais encore me transformer en phénix complètement et comme Starius n'est plus à Poudlard, il n'y a personne pour vraiment remarquer que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

Néanmoins je n'ai détecté aucun signe de lycanthropie chez moi. Mes parents en sont heureux et Voldemort a choisi de nous laisser tranquilles pour l'instant, vu que tous ignorent ce que Greyback a fait cette fameuse soirée d'été et mes parents sont assez naïfs pour ne rien soupçonner de mon côté.

Dans deux nuits j'irai m'enfermer dans la salle sur demande et attendrai … Pourvu que je ne sois pas un loup. Mais si c'est le cas, j'irai directement en parler à Harry. Depuis que Star a quitté Poudlard, je n'ai que lui à qui je peux faire confiance pour ce genre de chose.

Je soupire amèrement et me retourne dans mon lit. Une larme glisse le long de ma joue malgré moi.

Je ne veux pas être un loup-garou.

Le soleil me réveille aussi sûrement que la lune m'a empêché de dormir pendant un temps fou. Je grommelle en voyant qu'il est à peine sept heure. Mes cours ne commencent qu'à neuf heure aujourd'hui. Je me lève quand même et salue Keelan qui vient de se réveiller en même temps que moi.

Même si je ne lui dis pas tout, c'est sans doute un de mes meilleurs amis ici. Il me sourit paresseusement en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui donne un résultat assez inquiétant en fait.

« -Bonjourrmmlhaaaaaawwh »

Je ris en le regardant alors qu'il essaye vainement d'arrêter de bâiller à chaque seconde. Je prends quelques vêtements dans mon armoire et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Merlin soit loué pour le dortoir des serdaigles. Chaque cabine de douche contient un sortilège de répulsion de vue. Donc pas de matage possible.

Dommage dans un sens vu que les hommes m'intéressent, mais heureusement dans l'autre sens vu que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on voie mes cicatrices.

Au moins pas avant que je sois sûr de ce que je suis.

J'entends David, un autre copain de chambre, qui prend sa douche jute à côté de la mienne. Je retiens un rire sarcastique en l'entendant râler et pester contre son savon et contre le professeur de divination.

Il est clair qu'elle est, disons … singulière.

Mais j'aime encore bien la divination. Disons surtout que je me suis aperçu que tant qu'on me demandait du futur proche à deviner, je ne trompais jamais dans mes prédictions.

Star m'a dit qu'il avait à peu près la même chose. On doit avoir une ascendance de devin alors.

Et la journée commence avec ce cours. On va faire de la « bougiedomencie» comme le dit Keelan. Tiens en parlant de bougie, est-ce que j'ai la mienne ?

Je finis de prendre ma douche et m'habille rapidement pour aller vérifier. C'est bon je l'ai.

« -Aaaargh »

Je me retourne vivement vers le cri d'agonie qui a surgi de deux lits plus loin que le mien et vois Alexis qui retourne son sac de cours sur les tissus de satin de son lit, éparpillant livres, feuilles, plumes et autres objets non identifiés sur les draps.

« -Un problème ? »

« -Ma bougie ! Ma bougie senteur des bois des coteaux d'Irlande du nord ! Elle a disparu ! »

Je hausse un sourcil en direction d'Alexis et David esquisse un sourire en secouant un peu la tête.

« -Lix, tu sais que c'était une de cire nature qu'on doit amener pour divination ? »

« -Mais je ne parlais pas de ma bougie pour divination, je sais bien qu'il faut une blanche nature pour le cours ! Mais j'ai perdu la bougie qu'Agerelle m'a donnée !!! »

Son air effaré et ses gestes brusques confirment que la perte de sa précieuse bougie est absolument dramatique. Je soupire devant son manque d'intellect, son côté serdaigle n'est pas vraiment du matin lui.

« _-Serchio _»

Je lance le sort en visualisant comme je peux sa bougie et quelques secondes plus tard une énorme bougie sans forme précise et d'un bleu douteux apparaît sur son lit. Je lance un regard curieux à Keelan.

« -C'est trop bizarre de te voir rater un sort » dit-il.

« -OoOoooh !!!! Ma bougie senteur des bois des coteaux d'Irlande du nord ! Merci Val ! »

J'ouvre légèrement la bouche et Keelan et moi on fixe Alexis, dubitatifs.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer (je sais je commence fort ... hmhm)

Je n'ai plus écris depuis des mois (ou presque) sur mes fics et les idées pour la suite de cette histoire sont encore à l'état d'ébauches

donc pour la suite il va falloir attendre, je suis désolée mais ce que je commence à écrire ces derniers temps (depuis près d'un an en fait) ne me plait pas donc j'efface ce que j'écris, découragée. Il va falloir que je reprenne un peu confiance en moi et que je trouve le courage d'écrire, de concerver et publier les suites.

Et si j'ai posté ce début de fic, c'est parce que ça me plairait de savoir ce que vous en pensez, si le texte est intéressant et si l'histoire vaut la peine que je la continue, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je répondrai à toutes (mais si vous me demandez l'autorisation de me tuer, ne vous étonnez pas que je parte en courant ... pour revenir armée et camper sur mes positions d'auteur farouche en pleine page blanche)


End file.
